grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Melchior René Maximilien de Rohan
Melchior René Maximilien de Rohan '(2nd July 1739 -Present) Is a Grandelumierian Nobleman and the Duc de Rohan. Born into the Rohan Family to Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan, the ''Duc de Rohan, and Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart, the Duchesse de Rohan. Maximilien was their first child. He is known at court for being the Master of the Hunt, and Duc de Rohan. Biography '''Birth Maximilien was born at Argenteuil on 2nd July 1739, to Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan and Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart the Duc et Duchesse de Rohan. ''To their relief he was a male individual, and quite handsome. He was granted the courtesy of Marquis de Roubaix. '''Infancy' As a child, Maximilien would be described as a playful and beautiful young boy. He would love to roam around the rooms in the Château de Deuil-la-Barre. ''After his birth, he was immediately put into the care of maids due to his father being away for long amounts of time during ''The Prussian War. ''He'd always play with his siblings, he made himself a good friend with his sister, ''Constance Émilie. '' '''Childhood' Maximilien was raised by nuns and educated in Paris, due to an early education, his personality would leave behind the old playful little boy and shift to the new mature young man. He'd leave home for Paris every week, starting to barely even see his siblings. Adolescence During his adolescence, at the age of 14, Maximilien would leave his education, and become a page at court, studying the etiquette and practicing it regularly. Maximilien did not get the enjoyment of life for his age, he wouldn't come in contact with his siblings a lot and in general was very isolated from his family. During his time being a page at court, he would become acquainted with other pages, some of which were female. ''He would finish life as a page and begin to attend court at the age of 16, a natural at ''etiquette. '' '''Court Life' Rohan was introduced to court at the age of 15, and officially attended it at sixteen, a natural at etiquette, yet slow and nervous at times. His elder sister, Emilie, would act as a guide for him, taking him around court and to residences of the well-known courtiers of Grandelumiere. When introduced, his title was Marquis de Blain, until the most sudden passing of his brother, in which he had inherited the title of "Duc de Rohan" jThe young Duc had developed a friendship with Monsieur le Prince, due to the marriage between his eldest sister and of course, Monsieur le Prince. This eventually led to them assisting each other financially and position wise throughout their years at court. On the 11th July, 1763, Rohan presented a cheque of 200,000 livre after beforehand agreements for the position of Grande Veneur de Grandelumière. Inheritance of the Duchy of Rohan The young Marquis had inherited the title of Duc de Rohan when his eldest, living, brother had passed away. Maximilien was next in line due to the deaths of many other siblings. Upon his inheritance, his much disliked wife had gone into a period of sickness, and did not make it out with her soul within her body. Grand Huntsman On the date 11th July, Monsieur le Prince, former Grand Huntsman had become ready to step down from his position, and had offered the Duc the position. The Duc had accepted the offer, and Monsieur le Prince made a deal for 200,000 livres, in which Maximilien had found widely appropriate. Personality and Appearance Maximilien was seen as a handsome and beautiful individual, very playful and had a very seducing face. He'd seem to like the color red and would wear it with glamorous gold decorations on it. His family had seen him as just another Rohan family member, nothing important. Maximilien was a very playful but mature individual, respectful to the imperial family and happy most of the time. He'd grown up with an average, more so small relationship with his parents making him a bit anxious at times, in which his mother, Raphaelle, would take advantage of. Issue Louis Maximilien Philippe - 13 May, 1759 Marie-Pauline Henriette - 5 June 1760 Constance Marie de Rohan - 11 May 1761 Titles, Styles and Honours * 2nd July 1739 '''- 7th July 1763 '''Son Altesse, Marquis de Blain * '''7th July 1763 - Present '''Son Altesse, Monsieur le Duc de RohanCategory:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:House Rohan Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Grandelumierian Courtier Category:18th Century Births Category:Prince étranger Category:Prince Étranger